


The Depths - Hurriyah Side Story-

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side story to Hurriyah. I really loved this character but sadly I was forced to kill him off in order to move the plot along. So this is a little nummy scene that I dreamt up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths - Hurriyah Side Story-

**Author's Note:**

> So i liked Rhylarn a lot but the way I designed him he was very possessive and controlling. Sadly it would never have matched the plot. He was slipping through my fingers and ran a muck. You know how it goes, sometimes characters decide to take off running and your standing there screaming NO NO NO I SAID NO! and they keep running. So this is a scene that would have taken place if Rhylarn had gotten into Harry's heart first.

Harry slowly fell back into the water of the small oasis pond. It had been a week since Christmas break had started and he was growing bored and tired. This school took a lot out of a person. He was lucky that Bill had invited him to spend the holidays with him. Smiling he floated on his back in the cool waters. He heard a splash near him and turned to see Rhylarn dipping under the water legs twisting into a long black shark like fin.  That always amused him how the merrow shifted into an almost full mermaid form.

 

He gasped as warm wet arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him beneath the waves. Smiling he turned and kissed the blackened lips deeply tugging at the blue green hair. The two dove deeper beneath the surface till Harry was forced to break apart and swim upward for air. Breaking the surface he yelped as warm lips kissed the small of his back. Moving to the edge of the pond he pulled himself onto the warm desert sand. Rolling onto his back he smiled and closed his eyes.

 

He was far from surprised when a shadow fell over him and a cool wet form brushed along his legs and chest. Gentle kisses were peppered along his throat and chest. Groaning gently he reached up and wrapped his arms around the other male’s neck. He pulled the male closer to his body gasping as sharp teeth latched onto a rosy nipple. Incoherent hisses left his mouth as Rhylarn lapped at the blood.

 

Hair dug his fingers into the blue green covered scalp bucking his hips up into the others. The friction made his head spin and they both moaned and blackened claws dug into pale hips drawing blood.

 

Harry cursed loudly the claws preventing him from moving his hips, “Rhy seriously either finish me off or kill me”

 

A deep chuckle was his only answer before strong hips grinded into his own and Harry cried out meeting the rhythmic thrusts with his own, pleasure fogging his mind as he let his body succumb to it. It felt like hours passed before he was hissing his completion sharp teeth biting into the junction of his neck, marking him.  He felt complete.


End file.
